


Washington's idea [art, strip]

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Black Petticoat Society, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything goes wrong, that's not your fault, that's Washington's one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washington's idea [art, strip]




End file.
